Sigue conmigo
by RanK-chan
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot escrito desde el punto de vista de Ran (Ran's pov)Espero que les guste! Ya saben R&R!


**Sigue conmigo**  
  
Una figura siniestra alzó su pistola. Sin dudarlo, te adelantaste y te interpusiste entre aquella sombra y yo. El tiempo se detuvo justo en ese instante, mientras ambos nos agarramos de la mano, sin vergüenza alguna, intentando infundarnos esperanzas mutuamente. En realidad, todos esos movimientos sólo duraron un par de segundos, los suficientes para que el hombre levantara su arma y, con la más fría de las sonrisas, te disparara. A cámara lenta, vi cómo caías al suelo empapado, mientras ese... ese monstruo reía como un loco!! Grité y me lancé al suelo, apoyando tu cabeza en mi regazo. Posaste tu mano en mi mejilla y susurraste mi nombre, "Ran...", nunca me había sonado tan dulce y tan amargo a la vez. Empecé a llorar, mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar. Parecía como si el mismo cielo estuviera lamentando tus heridas. En el suelo, los charcos se empezaban a teñir de rojo, del rojo de tu sangre. Lo reconozco, estaba asustada, pero ¿quién no lo hubiera estado en esa situación? Sin embargo no dudé en arrancarme una manga de mi camisa y con ella intentar que no se te escapara más sangre por las heridas de bala. Te vendé como pude y miré desafiante hacia delante, hacia el hombre que nos había atacado, arrebatándonos nuestra felicidad, y con ella, tu sonrisa, aquella que ahora mismo necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Giré mi mirada hacia todos los rincones de aquel oscuro callejón y me quedé en shock ¡El hombre había desaparecido! Se había ido tan misteriosamente como había llegado, dejándonos con la duda de su identidad. ¿Formaba parte de aquella desaparecida organización que te había perseguido? ¿O sólo era otro loco que ansiaba venganza por los casos que resolviste? Nunca lo sabré. Cuando me recuperé de la sorpresa te volví a mirar. Con tus últimas fuerzas me sonreíste, ja, que irónico, yo deseando volver a ver tu sonrisa y cuando lo consigo, no me alegro para nada, porque sabía (o eso parecía) que me sonreías por última vez. Sabías que tu vida se escapaba, y aún así hacías un esfuerzo en sonreírme, en susurrarme que no me preocupara. Te posé suavemente en el suelo y gateé por el suelo hasta encontrar mi móvil. ¡Todavía seguía con la línea abierta! Menos mal que algo me salía bien. Ojalá que Kazuha haya oído bien los disparos y haya llamado a la policía. Je, espero que no se confunda y que llame a la de Tokio... Cuelgo el móvil (no se por qué Kazuha no había colgado ya la llamada) y me lo guardo en el bolsillo, quizás lo necesite más tarde. Vuelvo hacia donde estás tumbado. Apoyo de nuevo tu cabeza en mi regazo. Noto que tienes los ojos cerrados y por un momento me asustó, pero el movimiento de tu pecho al respirar me tranquiliza. "Shinichi..." susurro tu nombre suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que me oigas. Al principio creo que no me escuchas pero abres los ojos lentamente.  
-Ran... yo... no quise que esto sucediera...por eso guardé el secreto...  
- Shhhhh – te puse los dedos en tus labios, para evitar que siguieras malgastando fuerzas inúltimente – No hables, no hace falta... te comprendo – le sonreí, y me devolviste esa sonrisa, pero a cada momento se iba volviendo más triste, hasta que me miraste seriamente.  
- Ran, quizás ésta sea la única oportunidad que tenga para estar contigo, para decirte lo que nunca pude...  
- No, Shinichi, no digas eso por favor – comencé a sollozar – tú eres fuerte, sé que aguantarás, que superarás esto, que lo superaremos... juntos...

- Je, tú siempre tan positiva – sonrió con dificultad – por eso me cuesta tan decirte... - tosió levemente – decirte adiós  
- No Shinichi, tú no vas a... no, no lo permitiré  
- Ran, por favor, no me queda tiempo, déjame decirte algo, para poder irme tranquilo...  
- ¡NO! No quiero oírte Shinichi, no quiero! – me tapé los oídos, como si eso te hiciera aguantar, hacerte seguir con vida. Quería hacerte caso, pero es que no lo aceptaba, no podías abandonarme, siempre habías estado a mi lado, pendiente de mí de alguna forma y ahora... ahora no podías morir sin resolver el caso de la identidad del asesino, simplemente no podías dejarte vencer... Shinichi, tú no eres así.  
- Ran, por favor... mírame... - no pude aguantarme y te abracé fuertemente, pero teniendo cuidado con tus heridas  
- ¡No te puedes ir! ¡¡No me puedes dejar sola!!  
- Shhh – esta vez fuiste tú el que me pusiste los dedos en los labios – no quiero que me pase como siempre, que en el último momento me tenga que ir, hoy no... - lentamente te acercaste hacia mí, y me besaste, lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Fue nuestro primer beso, ¿será el único? No lo sé, lo único que quiero es que el tiempo se detenga en este momento, mágico a la vez que triste, un comienzo, a la vez que una despedida... De fondo se oía el ruido de las sirenas de las ambulancias, y las luces de los coches de policía nos iluminaron, pero nosotros no les hicimos caso, seguimos besándonos, compartiendo nuestras emociones sin palabras, ¿para qué hacían falta las palabras si con un beso me transmitiste todo? De repente unos fuertes brazos me separaron de ti, unos hombres trajeron una camilla y te pusieron encima. Grité tu nombre y me zafé del agarre que me mantenía alejada de ti. Los policías, incrédulos de poder haberme escapado de ellos, volvieron a correr hacia mí, pero la desesperación me hacía volar hacia ti. Desgraciadamente la ambulancia, contigo dentro, pataleando por no poder ir conmigo al hospital, arrancó sin darme tiempo a alcanzarla. Qué cruel separación. Mis piernas fallaron, y caí al suelo, llorando, gritando... pronunciar tu nombre me hacía daño, pero yo seguía llamándote, esperando que, como siempre, en el momento justo me sonara el móvil y tu voz me saludara, siempre feliz, siempre alegre aunque tu vida estuviera arruinada, aunque sufrieras y toda la mafia te persiguiera, sólo para no preocuparme. Mis codos también cayeron al suelo, que golpeé con fuerza, empapando toda mi chaqueta, hasta que una mano se poso en mi hombro. Di un respingo y miré hacia arriba. ¿Esta parte no la sabes verdad? No, je, tu estabas yendo al hospital. Allí estaba mi padre, mirándome preocupado. Me levantó sin ningún problema y me abrazó, sin decir nada. Yo lloré, mojando toda su camisa, pero no le importó, sólo me acarició la cabeza, haciendo mis sollozos un poco más llevaderos. Me susurró algo al oído, no llegué a escucharlo bien, pero creo que por fin había aceptado mi amor por ti, Shinichi, y también que iba a ayudarme en todo lo posible. Al final no fue tan mal padre como creíste ¿verdad? Le sonreí, con lágrimas todavía rodándome por las mejillas. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el coche  
- ¿A dónde vamos? – mi voz quebrada sólo me permitía articular frases de tres palabras como máximo.  
- ¿Cómo que adonde? – me sonrió, como si la pregunta fuera evidente – pues al hospital, a ver a... ese novio tuyo – era la primera vez que hablaba de ti sin insultarte de ninguna forma. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, y parece que mi padre se dio cuenta, porque se alegró. En diez minutos ya estaba en el hospital, gritándole como una loca a la recepcionista que me dejara visitarte. Con una voz odiosamente tranquila dijo "sólo los familiares pueden entrar, señorita" Así que, tragándome mi orgullo le dije: "Yo soy su esposa" con toda la convicción del mundo. A mi padre se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca y si no hubieras estado tan grave, me habría reído por la situación. Después de contestar varias preguntas personales para asegurarse (preguntas que no me resultaron difíciles de contestar, te conozco desde los cinco años) entré corriendo, pero en ese momento te estaban operando. Mi padre me guió hasta una sala de espera. Allí esperamos horas y horas, y finalmente acabé dormida en el hombro de papá. Me desperté con un gran dolor de cuello, mientras mi padre me miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué- qué ha pasado? – le pregunté insegura  
- Vete a la habitación 557 – dijo simplemente  
- Está... - por primera vez desde hacía mucho sonreí con sinceridad  
- Sí, ya puedes verle – no le di tiempo a terminar puesto que salí corriendo hacia tu habitación. Allí te encontré, con todo el pecho vendado, y como siempre, durmiendo. Estabas tan guapo, ahí tranquilo, con tu cara de angelito, murmurando algo en sueños. Otra vez unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, pero éstas eran diferentes, no eran amargas como solían ser, de dolor, tristeza y soledad, eran dulces, agradables, por primera vez sabía como eran las lágrimas de felicidad. No se cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba allí, pues no había hecho ruido alguno. Abriste suavemente los ojos y me miraste. Me perdí en ellos, iguales que el profundo mar azul. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Comprendiste la situación ¿verdad? Sí, porque me indicaste con tu mano que me sentara a tu lado. Por fin, cuando desperté de mi estado de shock me puse a tu lado. Lo que vino ahora realmente no me lo esperaba. Me cogiste de la mano y simplemente te dormiste de nuevo. ¡Yo preocupada por ti y vas y te duermes! Típico de ti... pero eso es lo que te hace especial... Así que lo que pasó en el callejón antes fue un beso de despedida, huh? Pues no quiero saber cómo será el de bienvenida... Solté una risita y me miraste con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Pero tú no estabas dormido?  
- Shinichi...  
- Q- qué? ó.o  
- ¡A dormir, que si no, no te recuperarás! ù-u  
  
FIN

Notas de la autora: En fins, ya está, acabó, no se si para bien o para mal n.nU espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer one-shot así que tengan un pokillo de compasión y no me tiren muchos tomates n.nU(que además la verdura está cara XDD) Pues eso, saludos a todos lokos del foro de SM, a todos los lokos de mi msn, y a todos los lokos que me hayan leído. A los que no están lokos no los saludo XD nah, q es broma, muchas gracias por aguantar las paranoias de esta loka escritora XD Abayo!! n-n


End file.
